Darkness Falls Saya
by Esmerada007
Summary: Sylar thought he lost everything when he lost his powers until he finds a young lady by the name of maya who holds a deadly secret just as he does. Maya realizes along the jouney he would be her only help, which takes her down a dark path. Saya
1. Chapter 1

**Title;** Darkness falls; Ch 1

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** If your watched season 2 of Heroesyour understand it more. has character spoilers and speculations. Episodes from Kindred, the line…

**Characters:** Alejandro, Gabriel, Sylar / Maya (Saya)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything; all characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC

**Author's Notes:** Story is beta now

**Summary:** Sylar thought he lost everything when he lost his power but he finds something else to replace that uniqueness in him. And along the way he finds a young lady by the name of Maya who holds a deadly secret just as he does. which leads her down a dark path. Other then that she hoped Gabriel was ok. She found him lying on the road and wasn't sure he was ok. He was a stranger to her but she was glad she could help, with allthe alful things thathas been happening, she was glad to help someone.

Maya leaned her head back on the seat trying to keep her eyes open.She continued to drive down the dusty road, hoping she would soon find a gas station. the tank gage seem to be low.

She glanced a slight smile at Gabriel as she noticed him staring at her occasionally. She smiled back, slight nervous from his look. She didn't know if he was a stranger or the fact she thought he wasa very handsome man.

Your ability is fascinating, Sylar said leaning back in his seat as his eyes roamed her body.

I have taking many life's, I can't control it; she says, glancing back at him stunned that he thinks her ability is intriguing.

I was like you…………….. I could do amazing things.

Like what, Maya asked excitedly

I could move objects with my mind…………I could hear a pin drop from a mile away... but then it all just…………went away, he said sadly.

How did it disappear?

I don't know. That's why I need to find Dr. Suresh…………..so I can get them back.

Maya stared back at him wandering why would he want them back. You want to be different?

I want to be special…………Unique. This ability doesn't have to be a burden, Maya. He said pulling his fingers threw her hair. It can be wonderful

Maya smiled back at him somewhat intrigued by Gabriel, how he wants to be different, and the fact she was relieved to find out there were others like her. Sylar slightly moved back to his seat as he seen Alejandro waking up from his nap.

Alejandro yawned as he seen a glare of Sylars hands in his sister hair. I made him want to trow him out, but knowing his sister, she would have none of that.

Alejandro sat back watching Gabriel in the rear view noticing him staring at her occasionally. He hated this, knowing Gabriel did this to agitate him more. He didn't trust the man; there was something about Gabriel that wasn't right, as he noticed he was watching her like she is some type of puzzle. He knew she hated when he did this. To watch over her and protect her like this but he cared for her and he was damned if he was going to let this man "Gabriel" take away her innocence and faith.

...

The next day Alejandro took his turn of driving as Maya and Sylar were in the back sleeping peacefully. Alejandro hesitated at first seeing her back there with him. But she was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him.

He glanced in the back a few times as he seen Maya head lying on the seat as Gabriel was in the middle laying on the other side. He kept on driving threw the darkness hoping they would find a gas station or hotel soon. He didn't think he could keep doing this any longer. Knowing his sister is sleeping beside that man, made him uncomfortable and for once he wanted a good night sleep in a bed for once.

Maya awoke with a yawn as she seen the stares Alejandro was giving Gabriel in the mirror. Maya shook her head wanting to say something but she didn't. She didn't want to wake up Gabriel with her brother arguing again. She didn't know why her brother didn't like him. He was there only to help them. Why couldn't her brother see it that way.

She wandered if he was just arrogant or was it just plain jealously

……………………………..

They suddenly stopped the van, by a nearby hotel. It wasn't the nicest, quiet, appealing place, by the looks of it, but all of them were tired and they wanted to get some sleep for once.

Gabriel walked in as he looked around making sure there were no wanted photos of the two as he walked to the receptions desk. He grinned at the blonde lady as he told her he needed three rooms. He handed the lady some money for the stay as the receptionist handed them a key each for their room.

Alejandro asked Maya to ask him where did he get the money. Maya hesitate at first but she was curious since he told them he was robbed. She stared at him, smiling as he came near them, wandering if she should ask him. Gabriel I thought you said you were robbed, Maya said staring at him curiously.

Gabriel smiled back at her suspicion as he handed her the key to her room and Alejandro.

I found it at the gas station, where we left Derek at, he said with a calm look.

Oh, ok...my brother is just paranoid, she said walking up the steps. Gabriel smiled back whileAlejandro glanced a foul look at him as they walked up the steps to his room.

Sylar stepped in his room to find a large bed awaiting for his tired body. He closes the door as he pulls the wife beater over his head and he falls onto the bed, he was so tired he could feel sleep over taking his body already.

An hour later his eyes jolts open from the sound of his door opening and quietly closing. Light footsteps approached his bedside, as he felt the bed move from the other person sitting on it. His eyes formed a glare, wandering if it was someone from the company.

He quickly rolled over, and pinned the person to the bed by their neck. Sylar stopped suddenly as he was surprised to who he saw. Long dark hair, tan skin, dark golden eyes stared at him frighten.

"Maya," What are you doing? He suddenly asked, wandering why was she in his room. Sylar stared at her as he moved his hand away from her neck looking at her with lust.

I wanted to talk to you, she said staring back at him. But...I can come back at a better time, she said startled that she was lying under him.

I'm sorry, he said moving off of her. I didn't know it was you. I haven't had much sleep, he said.

Maya stared at his broad shoulder and his bare chest for a moment as he stood there rubbing his tired eyes. Wandering why was she fixated with him. She stares away warily as Gabriel sat down by her.

Your powers mean a lot to you, doesn't it? She asked moving her hand on his shoulder. Gabriel smiled almost feeling aroused as her hand touches him. He gave her a reassuring smile, knowing she was just trying to make him feel better or maybe it was something else.

He suddenly snaps back to realty as he suddenly felt Maya lips touch his. It startled him at first seeing her face so close to his, her warm mouth on his. It was all too much for him. He hasn't been this close to a woman since high school.

He pulled her closer embracing her; deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, not knowing why he was doing it. Feeling her warm lips on his it suddenly started to arouse him.

He wasn't thinking clearly, he thought. He is not supposed to feel this way with her or anyone in that matter. He was suppose to use her, like he did everyone else and then kill her and take her ability…. not to want her.

He moved his hand across her dark luscious hair; …mouth still embraced together with a kiss as she quickly released his mouth. She suddenly jumped up away from him with a surprised look on her face. He turned around as he suddenly saw Alejandro standing there, angered.

MAYA, what are you doing, he asked in his native tongue? Maya got up, suddenly pulling her brother to the side out of the room.

Sylar couldn't understand what he was saying but he knew he was pissed. He could tell by the expression when he came in the room. The picture was priceless he thought, wandering how he would react if he walked in, if they were having sex.

Sylar smiled at the thought, of seeing her naked body squirm under him. Wandering why would she think of him, like this, like an angel, he thought. He really didn't want to have these feelings of her but it was uncontrollable. She was like poison that he couldn't get rid of.

Sylar quickly looked up as he seen her brother come back in the room, still angered. As he knew well that Alejandro wanted to fight him again. Sylar grabbed his shirt as he placed it on, waiting for Alejandro to try something.

Alejandro, why can't you leave him be... He is the only one that could help us find Dr. Suresh. We need him. Maya said.

We don't need him. He is evil; he made you kill those cops back there, he said.

He didn't make me kill them, I chose to do it to protect us and others for what were capable of. Don't you see he is a sign from god that could help us, she said clearly?

He is not an angel, Maya…. Alejandro said abruptly holding her arm.

He is a nice and sweet guy and you talk about him like he is a devil, Maya said, as she shrugs him off.

Well he is, Alejandro said crossing his arms staring at Maya. Why do you think he is an angel?

Because he can help us and of all people he knows Dr. Suresh, wouldn't you say that it a sign? She asked.

I guest or maybe it just a coincidence but that doesn't explain your fixation with him… and the kiss? It's like your falling for him?………..Are you? Alejandro said staring at her curiously.

Maya looked back at him not knowing what to think or say. She knew what she wanted to say but she couldn't do it, not to disappoint him again. He knew well she always falls for the wrong men.

No…she said abruptly walking past him. He is a complete stranger to me.

Alejandro stared at her, knowing she was lying to him. He couldn't blame her of naive ness and innocence. The man was a player, an actor that could deceive people just by looking at them.

You know I'm only trying to help you. I don't want you to get hurt, Alejandro said.

Sylar sat down staring at him wickedly, waiting, and wishing he had his powers back. He could still remember the fight that Alejandro and he had. He felt like he was Gabriel gray again. Weak, Insignificant, helpless, and it made him want to get his powers back even more.

Other then that, he couldn't wait to get Alejandro back for punching him, embarrassing him like that, in front of Maya. He would get what's coming to him… very soon, Sylar thought.

…………………………………………….

Maya rested her head down on the pillow feeling exhausted from the day she had.

Her mind wanderd to the past. Ifshe would ever be forgiving for what she has done, all the people she hurt. All the people she killed at the wedding. Will god ever for give me? She wandered.

She prayed as she always did before bedtime. It was a regular thing she did, to help her over come her guilt on what she's done. Then after she was down she laidback on the bed. Shewas about to fall asleep when she felt a presence sitting by her on the bed. Startled she rolled over to see Gabriel's dark brown eyes staring at her, as he pushed her hair back.

Gabriel………

I wanted to see you; Sylar said nesting close to her.

His face was almost inches from her as he glanced at her tanned skin, her black hair and her golden brown eyes that seem to shimmer in the light.

Gabriel, you should not be here, my brother is already upset with what he saw to day. She said. Knowing she was pushing him away again. She needed him thro, wanted to hold him in her arms. But she knew it was wrong, to be thinking of a stranger this way.

Maya...he can't protect you forever and you are not a child. I know you can protect yourself, Sylar said sitting by her. Once you learn to control your powers, you won't need your brother to calm you down.

Maya smiled slightly at him, hoping he was right. She didn't want to lean on her brother forever; she wanted to be dependent, free to do what she wanted. I hope your right, she said.

Sylar smiled down at her as her head laid on the pillow staring up at him.

I could teach you, he says as his hand trailed from her knees, up to her thighs. She shivered feeling him touch her, aching for him. His hands moved up her ribs, massaging, tormenting her. She moaned against him wanting more from him, but she couldn't, this was against her religion to do this.

She grabbed his hands, holding them unsure if she should let him continue this. Yet it was surprising that he came to her first. She knew by the looks of him he was shy, innocent man when she found him, but now he was different like he had another side to him. Wandering if this was the reason her brother just plainly hates all the boys she picks.

Gabriel please, I barely know you and I don't feel like getting into another relationship at this moment, she said.

Sylar cupped her chin as she looked at him. I won't do anything you don't want to do, he said smiling back at her with a grin.

Sylar smiled at her wickedly at how easy she was to manipulate. He knew it was wrong to do this but he didn't care. This was his nature after all.

He rested his head beside her as he leaned up on one elbow, his eyes set on her neck and the back of her head. Wandering if he could do it, if he could destroy this unique creature lying beside him.

Maybe in time he thought, but right now he just wanted to sleep.

Hesmiled as he nested close to her dousingto sleep and dreaming of Angels and darkness.

...

Ok, Do you think I should continue this...because i could...

Please review need some Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Future of Darkness Ch 2

**Rating:** PG –13 just to be safe

**Spoilers****: Season 2 character spoilers and speculations. The line, Four months before**

**Characters:** Alejandro, Sylar, Gabriel, Maya (Saya)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything; all characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC**

**Summary: **Maya leans a terrible consequence when she tells her brother to leave

_Maya stood up walking towards the bright light of the sun shining down on her. She was walking, which seemed like forever as she approached her hometown. She suddenly turns spotting her ex-boyfriend all dressed in a tux. It's only been a week since he broke up with her. She was still angered at him as she followed him down the street. She didn't know why she was following him, maybe it was jealousy or anger or curious. She just wanted to know why he broke up with her after a 5yr relationship._

_She followed him to a nearby church, in her hometown. She walked faster, as she sees him step into a small church in her town. She opens the door slightly hiding in the shadows. Her heart almost drops as she sees another girl with him. It was so sudden, so soon and he was eloping with some blonde. _

_How could he she thought? Wandering if he cheated on her, with this girl. She watched him hold her hand, embracing each other as they smiled at the preacher. She stared at them suddenly starting to feel disgusted by him; she couldn't control it long seeing them embrace. Her emotions were pouring out of her like rain. _

_She stayed holding back the black tears as she heard the blonde say I do. She appeared out of the shadows stepping towards the bride and groom. There were only six people there, nothing big for what they were about to witness._

_HOW COULD YOU, she shouted, as the young man turned to face her?_

_His eyes were fixed on hers, scared, frighten by the way she looked. He couldn't speak, as he was too afraid to say anything. He watches her golden brown eyes turned black, as the black tears started to come down her face._

_She tried to hold it in but she couldn't. The plaque was taking over them as the groom and bride fell to the floor. She ran to the preacher as she knelt down panicking. The same black tears were on his and all the others. She cried harder, thinking this couldn't be happening to her. He was innocent, as she realized she must of done something terribly wrong for god to punish her like this._

_She got off her knees walking past her formal boyfriend, wandering if it was bad to let him die like this. To have him lay in the middle of a church with his formal bride to be killed like this. _

_She ran out the door still crying as she ran far anywhere but there. She ran away from the church building into the streets as every man, women, child fell to the ground to their death. _

_No, she cried…. this can't be happening. _

_She ran towards her home, keeping her eyes closed, as she couldn't bear to see how many people she killed. _

_She opened the door to her mother's house as she suddenly fell to her knees seeing her brother and mother dead. _

_No…no…. god please why; she cried, cradling her hand to her sobbing face. _

_She's on her knees again as the black tears rolled down her cheek. Her eyes closed tightly, praying this was just some sick joke. She kept crying until she felt someone pull her up into there arms. She opens her eyes as someone familiar was holding her tightly close to her._

Maya…wake up, your having a nightmare…. Gabriel said holding her face.

She looked around Gabriel had his arms wrapped around her, noticing she was in her bed. She pulled back staring into Gabriel's eyes startled that his face was so close to hers.

Gabriel....................Maya said wiping the tears off her face.

_It was just a dream_, Gabriel said pulling her hair back. Calming her into his embrace.

Maya signed in relieve as Gabriel held her close against his chest. Stroking her back as she looked up at him.

What were you dreaming about, Sylar asked, as he faked his concerned about her.

Um, nothing…it was just a nightmare…I'm glad you were here, Maya said sitting by him.

Are you sure? He asked again, stroking her shoulder. You were crying

I'm ………I'm fine now, she said with a recurring smile.

Sylar smiled slightly as she left his arms and went to the bathroom. He sat there curious to what her dream was about. Something awful must of happen to her, he thought.

……………………………………..

Later on that day, Alejandro walks in seeing Maya curled up on the bed beside Gabriel.

Gabriel was up staring at her and playing with a strain of her hair as Gabriel's eyes met his.

Alejandro fumed knowing Gabriel was doing this to provoke him to get into another fight with him. But he wouldn't stoop that low knowing he could lose his sister.

He didn't' know what to do any more, as he seen his sister lying there with Gabriel. He knew she wasn't going to listen to him anymore. He wished at times he had her power. He would be the one to protect her and wandered if he would be punished for wanting to kill Gabriel. Because he would do it in a minute if he had the chance. He knew it was wrong but it was better then having his sister falls for this man. Furthermore with the grin on Gabriel's face, he wanted to go over there and pound him again. The bastard seemed to love taunting him.

Alejandro suddenly slams the door hard, on purpose as Maya awoke from her sleep.

Alejandro…Maya said yawning up at him. What?

Gabriel awoke, moving off the bed, as he knew Alejandro was upset with him again, but he grinned anyway just to tick Alejandro off more.

Maya quickly pulled Alejandro out of the room, crossing her arms.

Maya you barely know the man and your letting him sleep in your bed, Alejandro said, staring at Gabriel angrily.

I am not sleeping with him, where just friends…she said walking over to him.

Maya, … you're a fool to trust him, Alejandro said. He's just using you.

Maya wanted to argue with him but she couldn't. She was tired of him protecting her and arguing with him again.

I can't argue with you any more. I don't want you to protect me any more Alejandro. I should be doing this my self with out asking you. This is my life now, and I will make my own decisions, Maya said walking to her room.

Maya, please…

You can't Alejandro…Not now…I should have never asked you. I have to do this on my own, she said walking past him. You should head back home; it's safer this way, Maya says as she shuts the door.

She runs into Gabriel arms, her eyes holding the tears in and Gabriel loved every minute of it.

……………………………………**..**

The next day she didn't find her brother in his room. His stuff was still there, nothing was packed and she couldn't find him anywhere.

She knocked on Gabriel door, panicking as it suddenly open.

Gabriel…I don't know what I was thinking when I yelled at my brother…I think I do need him, Maya said as she started to cry.

No, no, Maya don't cry, Sylar said pulling her arms close to him. She sat on the bed near him as the black tears started to pour from her eyes. Sylar grabbed her hand quickly, holding it tightly…hoping…praying that she didn't kill him, because he knew he was powerless, and he would certainly die if she can't control it entirely.

Everything is going to be fine, Sylar said staring up at her dark eyes. The blackness started to overcome him suddenly as he wished he didn't get rid of Alejandro

There was no way to explain how painful it was. It felt like something draining all his energy as the blackness devours his body painfully.

He concentrated hard, thinking, staring into Maya eyes, as all he could feel was pain and death forcing him down. He held her hand, struggling to stay alive; to stay awake as the black tears ran down his cheek. He was losing everything now; he knew it wouldn't take long until he eventually collapsed. His hands suddenly hand fell from hers as he fell to the floor dead.

Maya panicked, grabbing his shirt as she fell to her knees beside him. No..........no Gabriel please come back, she said holding his hand.

Maya remembered what Gabriel told her about her gift, that she needed to learn to control it. She sat down by him, trying to hold her emotions in as she held his hand tightly staring at the black tears on his face. She prayed again as she normally did, hoping this would work.

He didn't know what happen the past five minutes he was out but when he open up his eyes he we was staring up at Maya's eyes. Her eyes weren't black like before, it was the complete opposite. It was white as his, when he used the painter's abilities.

A minute later his eyes open wider as he felt a headache coming on. He leaned up ignoring his throbbing head as he watched her eyes turned to sadness to gleam as he stared up at her. He smiled breathily staring at the beauty of her eyes, as she stared back at him.

You............you did it, Sylar says almost amazed that he's still alive.

How………did you survive that, she said. I thought I killed you, the only person that could help me, she said throwing her arms around his neck.

It was you! He said smiling, holding her close. You finally learned to control it, he said holding her close.

I can't believe you're alive, she said holding on to him for deal life. Maybe this...........gift doesn't have to be a burden.

Sylar smiled as he held her close…knowing what he had to do next.

………………………………………**..**

A few hours later, when Maya fell asleep, Sylar sat by her bed quietly, staring at her forehead for a moment, tempted to gain that ability. His attraction to her has stunned him as he stare at her dark luscious hair and the curve of her hips. The more he stared the more his concentration was lost on what he was supposed to do.

He picked up a nearby glass object, holding it his palm…as his emotions was over clouding his judgment again.

You can do this, he tells him self as he holds the object tightly in his hand. He stares at her innocent, sweet face again as his concentration was lost n as he stared at her.

He cursed himself for letting a woman making him feel this way and over clouding his judgment. He suddenly gave up on trying to control his emotions as he stared at her in lust. He wasn't sure if he wanted her power anymore there was something else he was hungered for.

He smiled at the fact she was like him, dark, deadly, powerful, special and unique. Wandering what it would be like if he and Maya would take over the world. Maya is important to him and her power. He knows he will have complete control over her. She will have no choice but to go with him, and he would keep her, close and quiet, a weapon that no one would suspect. He has plans for her, big plans.

But for now, she is his focus, his weapon of darkness until he finds his cure.

.......................................................

**Please some reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Future of Darkness Ch 3

**Rating:** PG –13 just to be safe

**Spoilers**: Season 2 character spoilers and speculations.

**Characters:** (Mention of Alejandro) Gabriel, Sylar / Maya (Saya)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything; all characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC

Sylar still had the glass object in his hand as he watched Maya stir in her sleep. He placed his hand on her forehead, wishing he could just take the ability and leave but he couldn't.

He wanted her power. He wanted that intriguing ability of "death". Which made him wander how does god give such a beautiful, naïve, unique women this gift? So much power, he could feel it, hear it in her head.

But it wouldn't matter, either way. If he did take her and Alejandro ability it would be of no use since he can't control it. He didn't know why this was happening to him. Maybe it was god's way of punishing him for his sins.

That was only reason for him to think of his ability being gone because he has killed so many innocent people. But he didn't think they were innocent he just thought of them as insignificant, useless to the world. Maybe that was the reason why he was damned. All he ever wanted was power. He deserved this for becoming an insignificant watchmaker he thought, even if he did go to hell.

He stared down as he noticed the cross necklace that was lying on Maya chest. Along time ago the cross met something to him but not now. He was too far gone to believe in god or any religious symbols anymore.

He stared back at her wandering for a moment why was he so in fixated with her. Was it because she was different, special, and unique or was it lust clouding his judgment.

Sylar quickly moved over as Maya stirred and woke up from her nap. Sylar quickly toss the object under the bed.

"Gabriel, how long have you been here?" she said yawning, staring up at him.

"For a few minutes, just wanted to make sure you were ok."He smiled breathily taking in the open shirt which revealed a hint of cleavage appearing from her shirt. He turned and crossed his legs hoping Maya didn't see the bump in his pants. His conscious and hormones were taking control, he felt like he was on autopilot every time he seen her. And at times he was wishing he did kill her sooner. She was making him feel things he never thought he would or wish he had.

Back to reality Gabriel stood up as he suddenly heard a police siren fall away. "Do you hear that?" he asked walking over by the window?

"Hear what?" She asked staring at him curiously.

"Maya, I…………just listen for a moment."

Maya sat there, listening as she could hear it clear now. A siren fall away seem to be getting closer and louder.

"Gabriel, I hear it, do you think it's the police?"She said with worried, knowing all she wanted to do was to find her brother.

"I think so........... We should leave? he said grabbing what was his as he started to pack.

"Why would they come here? The police don't know were here." she said. "Unless someone recognized us at the service desk."

Making him think, he decided he would check. Wait here, I'll be right back, Sylar said moving towards the door as he quickly grabbed the glass paperweight on the stand.

"Gabriel, where are you going?" Maya said standing up.

"Maya, please trust me, I'll be back." he said walking out the room, hoping his gut instinct was wrong.

…………………………….

Sylar made his way down the steps to the receptionist desk peering up at the blonde standing behind the desk. He looked around not seeing anyone else around or a single flyer of a wanted posted. The young girl looked up nervous noticing his stare at her.

"Can I help you?" The girl said nervously.

He smiled breathily as he glanced at her. "um, no just wanted to see if you have the latest newspaper………Sylar says staring at her with a grin

"Um, I don't think there is any left." she replied.

"Could you please check?" He asked as he quickly picked up the nearby paperweight that was lying on the table behind him.

"I think this is last week's paper." she replied handing him the paper as she glanced at the red flashing light below her desk.

He grinned slightly seeing her nervous as he picked up the paper with his left hand, as he plunge the object against the side of her head with his right. He dropped the glass paperweight as her body fell to the floor.

"I don't need a power to see you lied." He replied staring at the body below him.

We walked over to the desk as he pulled the papers out of the desk. He tossed them to the floor as he founded a wanted poster of Maya and her brother. He knew it, she was lying, he thought. She did know about them as he suddenly seen a flashing red button under the desk.

Damn it! he cursed knowing the police will be here any minute. Sylar turned around angered with disgust at the blonde girl and happy that he killed the girl. She was of no use. She was insignificant like the rest.

He ran past the desk stepping over the blonde as Maya came down the steps. "I thought I heard someone scream." She said running towards him.

"Someone called the police." Sylar says as he pulls her away from the desk and the body. We need to leave now.

Maya follows as she grabbed her duffle bag her stuff already packed. Gabriel grabbed a hold of her hand again and ran to the fire exit. Maya followed him, panicking that the police would catch them.

"Where are we going to go?" Maya asked as they made it to the van.

"To New York." he replied as he open the driver's door.

"No, we must find my brother." she said with worry, pulling away from him.

"Maya, we can't stay here, the cops are already in the building. And I bet your brother is heading home safely." Sylar says calmly or trying at least because he really wanted to tell her to shut up and be quiet.

"Maya..........please." He said as he watched Maya face unclear of what she was thinking.

Maya finally agrees as she throws her bag in as she sat in the front seat. Maya sat their hoping he was right. It was safer here without her brother. And she was somewhat happy that he did left. He already sacrifices so much for her, maybe it was for the best he left for back home.

**Four days later**

"Gabriel, where are we?" She asks, her voice tired but soft into constant words of her foreign language. Sylar glances back at her as he noticed her hair is tangled, tucked under her hand, as she laid their sleepy.

"We are close, in another day or so, we will be in New York." His eyes back on the dark road as he wishes he could stop the car and just release, his fixation on her. There were times he wanted to just take her, devour her there. But he needed her to trust him, to cooperate with him, because his powers were useless now. Other than that he didn't want to damage his new toy.

He glances back at Maya, as her eyes were closed again, asleep from the long drive. He wandered if he should stop the car, before he wrecks it. His drowsiness was over coming him as his determination for power was growing stronger but his body was weak, exhausted from driving two days straight without any sleep.

He could barely keep his eyes open now. He had to stop, he told himself as he drove a little faller to a deserted junkyard. He glanced over, as he couldn't help to notice the moonlight shining on the curve of her hips and her breast as she rested her head against the car seat. He suddenly got aroused watching her breast bounce with the movement of the car, wishing he could place his hand there, to feel that warm flesh in his hand.

He glanced away putting the car in park and turning off the ignition.

Maya, stirred awoke as she sat up in the seat.

"Why did we stop?" she yawned up at him

"Maya, I can't drive anymore...I need to sleep." He said moving to the backseat. He rested his head on the seat as Maya suddenly got out of the van.

"MAYA"... Sylar screamed wandering if she ran off. He suddenly turned around as he seen the back door of the van open.

"I'm still here; it would be better to rest here." she said as he noticed a couple pillows and blanket, lay in the back.

This is not what he imagines and worst was sleeping beside her. Sylar moved over to the back of van as he sat down on the cot near the door. He rested his head on the pillow, as he knew well, what he really wanted to do. But this is the wrong time and the wrong night, because he knew he would have her soon eventually.

Maya rested near him as she leaned forward placing a kiss on his bottom lip. Startled Sylar moaned as he felt her lips touch his again. He suddenly wrap his arms about her waist and pulled her closer thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he heard her moaned against him.

As they embraced into the passionate kiss he wished he knew what it was like to find someone special like her long ago. Maybe he wouldn't of turn into this monster and maybe his mom would be still alive. But ever since he found out he was special, he lived for it, lived for power. That is the only thing that thrills him, that keeps him going in life, but now it's different with Maya. He has mixed feeling of what he wants the most, maybe in time things will come as they suppose to. Maybe she will be by his side in the end. He didn't know but he did know he never wanted this to end.

He pulled her back, releasing her mouth from his and stared at her flushed face.

"Maya…. please I think this is the wrong time to be doing this." He yawned.

Disappointed Maya moved off to the side and could tell he was very sleepily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to"…

"No, it's not that…just tired." He replied smiling knowing he did want her in the worse way and he knew he could have her right now if he wanted it, but his sleepiness was over taking him and he could barely think right now.

She moved his hand threw his dark hair, wandering why she kissed him again. The last time she told herself she wouldn't do it, not to get in a relationship with someone she barely knew, but she was attracted to him. She was fascinated by him. The dark hair, the dark brown eyes, his face, and more importantly he was special like her. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him but that was for another time or day.

"Goodnight, Gabriel." She said resting her head on the pillow

Sylar smiled back as he hoped morning would come soon because he longed for power and the first thing he needed to find was that list or to get fall away from Maya as possible which he knew that wouldn't be happening for a long while.

**................................................................**

He awoke breathily, seeing Maya face resting peacefully, as he wandered what time it was, because the sunlight was beating down on him hard.

Curiously he nested close to her; he could see her breathing slowly. His hands calmly smoothed down her arms once, wandering if she ever thinks about touching him like this. Her voice mumbled something softly as he wandered what she was dreaming about and wandered if it was about him. He moved closer his hands tangled in her hair, as he was inches away from her face, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. The buckle on his belt suddenly pressed against her as she started to be conscious.

He knew he didn't have time to move as she started to open her eyes so the best thing he could do was be innocent, shy Gabriel gray.

Maya awakes suddenly startled as Gabriel was nested close to her, as his arm was wrapped around her stomach. She slightly moved his arm away, as she didn't want to wake him. She knew he had an exhausting two days of driving. He was probably tossing and turning in his sleep last night. But she could have sworn he was on his side of the cot last night. But it didn't' matter, it's not like he is some crazy, obsessed person after her. She already pretty sure she knew him enough to trust him. She cared for him, since the day she saved him and since the day he told her he could help her.

Gabriel opens his eyes as Maya was sitting up staring back at him curious.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked hoping she didn't figure out what he was doing.

"No....no nothing wrong, I just can't wait to get to New York. I just can't believe I'm almost there and will be back living a normal live again. And it's all to you, my savior." Maya said with gleaming eyes.

Sylar smiled again, taking in her innocence, and the fact she wanted to be normal but not special. He wanted to be special, different and still didn't' understand why people wanted to be normal like her. There were so many of them.........broken, he thought. But he could fix them, break them like he did all his victims and take what they didn't' deserve.

Maya was different thro even if her powers were controlled by emotion; but he would teach her eventually to want her powers so bad that she would want to hold on to it for dear life.

"I'm grateful you think of me like that! No one has ever appreciated me... you are the first." he said.

"How can you say that? You look like a very smart and intelligent man that could achieve to be anything he wants to be." Maya said cupping his face in her hand.

Sylar smiled widely at her as she reminded him of the last words his mother said to him. That he could even be president some day was the last grateful words his mother said to him, after he accidentally killed her.

Maybe we should be thankful for finding each other.

If you haven't found me that day I would have been dead? Sylar said peering into her eyes. For that I will never forget.

Maya smiled at him. Gleaming at him, for him to think of her like that. She glanced down for a second, hoping she wasn't staring at him too much.

"I...I'm glad you think of me like that, but I guest time would tell." She said moving off the cot to the front seat.

I guess we should be getting going." He said moving to the driver seat, anxious to know how she really felt about him.

Maya smiled back at him, wandering how long she can stop herself from kissing him again or worse. She couldn't help to be aroused by him but there were times her religion got in the way. She already felt like she did a crime by kissing him and now was having more feeling for him. And at times she told herself it's best to stay away from having a relationship because all your get is heartache at the end. But with Gabriel, it was different. She felt like she needed him, to make her feel safe and with him she did.

She wandered if she should pray for herself.


End file.
